


Illustration for Pussycat Pussycat

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collar, Erections, Fanart, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, Nudity, Precome, Size Kink, catboy credence, horny big dicked cattywat, sex pet, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: for @WeConquerAtDawn‘s beautiful fic,Pussycat PussycatCatboy!Credence created by @Pangaeaand featured in"...Kitten"co-written with@writingramblrthis post on tumblr





	Illustration for Pussycat Pussycat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pussycat, Pussycat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366535) by [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). 



 

[Pussycat Pussycat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366535/chapters/38300729)

**Author's Note:**

> my animated version [here](https://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/179216954971/pussycatcredence-trailer-for-weconqueratdawn-s)
> 
>  
> 
> Also love [The Stray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402404/chapters/22971288) by [jeahtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahtastic/pseuds/jeahtastic), [pineapplebreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplebreads/pseuds/pineapplebreads), [@writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr) where Credence is an accidental cat animagus :)


End file.
